1H00 du matin, Déménagement Tempête
by Niacy
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'OS de Morphine Dementia. C'est une nuit sombre et angoissante à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, et c'est la dernière alors que tout le monde se prépare pour le déménagement. Lavi a peur de l'orage, mais Kanda est là pour le réconforter. Physiquement.


**Auteur** : Morphine Dementia.  
**Traductrice** : Niacy^^.**  
**

* * *

_Hello^^. Me voici de nouveau pour vous présenter une nouvelle traduction. J'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire en ce moment, mais je n'oublie pas le fandom pour autant. J'espère que cet OS, dont l'original Moving in the storm, 2AM se trouve dans mes favoris pour que vous puissiez y jeter éventuellement un œil, vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi. Et Morphine Dementia est plus que ravie que d'autres fans du Lavyu puissent lire ce qu'elle a fait._

_Bonne lecture, bises.  
Niacy^^

* * *

_

**NdA : Bien, vous devez vous souvenir que « 2H00 du matin, déménagement tempête… » est le titre du premier chapitre de l'arc Zombie. J'ai pris la liberté de supposer que 2H00 du matin était le début du déménagement et ici vous avez un léger aperçu de ce qui AURAIT pu se passer avant. LaviYu Style.**

**Avertissements : Urp, du sexe gai non-explicite, de la mièvrerie et un Lavi peureux ! On sait tous que vous aimez le Lavi peureux, n'est-ce pas -c'est un canon, comme un psycho!Kanda.**

::

* * *

::

**~ 1H00 du Matin ~ Déménagement ~Tempête... ~ **

::

C'était une nuit sombre et angoissante, et le son lourd de la pluie pouvait très bien s'entendre, même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'orage. Lavi serra son plaid plus fort, gémissant silencieusement et se recroquevillant en une boule serrée, tandis qu'il entendait le grondement sourd du tonnerre. Il n'aimait pas les orages.

Ni être sur un sol froid, même s'il avait un oreiller et une couverture.

La précédente attaque sur le QG l'avait laissé pour la plupart inutilisable, donc les Exorcistes devaient partager l'espace de toutes les façons possibles avant que tout soit prêt pour le déménagement. Dans la soirée, les derniers préparatifs pour l'organisation des portes étaient faits, mais Komui avait suggéré à tous ceux qui n'y participaient pas de partir et d'essayer de dormir un moment. Dès que tout serait prêt pour le départ, ils recevraient le signal de se lever et d'aider, alors à présent ça ressemblait à une nuit assez commune. Donc, en raison de tout cela et de son propre espace de vie démoli, Lavi se retrouvait dans la chambre de Kanda - tant parce que personne d'autre n'accepterait de partager une chambre avec l'épéiste homicide, que parce qu'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Après tout, Kanda et lui avaient un secret commun depuis quelque temps à présent, bien qu'ils dorment rarement dans le même lit une nuit entière pour éviter d'éveiller un possible soupçon, oui, ils étaient, comment dire, ensemble.

Cependant, puisque Lavi avait dû s'installer dans la chambre sous l'œil attentif de Bookman (qui devait probablement suspecter quelque chose mais qui ne disait rien pour le moment), il avait pris le sol. C'était la chambre de Kanda après tout, c'était normal qu'il garde son lit. Ensuite Lavi s'était vite endormi, donc il n'avait pas eu la chance de s'y installer avec Kanda.

Pourtant maintenant, l'orage le réveillait, alors que Kanda, en dépit d'être d'un dormeur plus léger que Lavi, semblait être toujours divinement endormi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas peur, Lavi ne savait pas et il ne s'était pas vraiment soucié. Il savait que c'était assez stupide, mais il avait toujours peur et il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il se releva un peu, jetant un coup d'œil la fenêtre. C'était encore plus sombre dehors. La pluie, le froid... Il frissonna un peu.

Et juste alors un éclair brillant déchira l'obscurité directement devant les yeux de Lavi, tout de suite suivi par un grondement particulièrement fort dans le ciel qui avait presque fait trembler la tour, et le roux sursauta, glapissant silencieusement, et plongea sous la couverture de Kanda, encerclant de ses bras et de ses jambes ce dernier, tremblant et les yeux serrés fortement.

Et ça, apparemment, c_'était _assez pour réveiller Kanda. Il réalisa qu'il était maintenu fermement par ce qui devait être un Lavi frissonnant et essaya sans succès de bouger. Sans réussite, et la prise du roux autour de lui s'accentua, respirer devenant difficile. « Putain, Lavi, lâche-moi, » grogna-t-il, en essayant de pousser le roux. « J'_essaie_ de dormir. » Un autre grondement de tonnerre troubla le pacifique bruissement de la pluie après un bref éclair blanc et Lavi poussa un autre gémissement misérable, son unique œil étincelant craintivement dans l'obscurité. Et alors, seulement, Kanda sembla réaliser ce qu'était le problème. « Ne me dis pas – putain, tu as peur, c'est ça. »

Le roux acquiesça avec un petit gémissement et nicha son visage dans le cou de Kanda. Le Japonais aurait pu croire que c'était vraiment stupide et gamin, mais... C'était toujours Lavi et Lavi avait toujours peur, donc il devait faire quelque chose, tant parce qu'il était son amant que parce qu'il était un ami avec du bon sens pour de telles choses. Il éloigna doucement le roux de lui et après une légère hésitation entoura de ses bras la forme misérable et tremblante à côté de lui.

« C'est juste le tonnerre, » ronchonna-t-il, son ton un peu plus doux que les grondements qu'il donnait d'ordinaire à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Lavi (ou Lenalee d'ailleurs, mais personne n'haussait brutalement le ton avec elle). « Ne sois pas peureux. Tout va bien. »

Lavi sembla se calmer un peu, ses tremblements cessaient, mais il se cramponnait toujours à Kanda. « Yu ... » marmonna-t-il et il appuya à nouveau son visage contre la peau de ce dernier. Là, il appréciait particulièrement le fait que Kanda dorme torse nu, parce qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur apaisante bien mieux. Mmm...

Kanda sentit le roux se détendre entre ses bras et soupira silencieusement. Il devait être plutôt tard - ou assez tôt, ça dépendait comment vous regardiez - au moins minuit passé et ils ne savaient pas quand ils devraient se lever. Sans mentionner qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux réveillés dans l'obscurité, avec l'orage éclatant dehors, donc les chances étaient assez minces de s'endormir à nouveau. Il soupira encore une fois, cette fois avec un peu plus de frustration. Lavi pouvait être un vrai bébé tout comme lui, dans des situations différentes.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, » marmonna Lavi en frottant son nez contre la poitrine de Kanda. Grand dormeur comme il était, il doutait qu'il puisse retourner au pays des rêves avec ce tonnerre grondant à l'extérieur, bien que la présence de son amant ait calmé ses peurs. En fait, pensa-t-il, il semblait distrait par les délicieux abdominaux de Kanda qu'il ne pouvait pas voir correctement, mais qu'il pouvait apparemment sentir, et c'était tout aussi bon. Il ronronna.

Le brun était un peu surpris que la créature qui se cramponnait à lui en frissonnant de peur soit la même qui se blottissait contre lui et ronronnait. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. Ils devaient faire quelque chose maintenant qu'ils étaient réveillés dans l'obscurité et tout ça. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées à présent, et il embrassa les cheveux de Lavi, gagnant ainsi un autre ronronnement. Ouais, le roux ne semblait pas s'en plaindre non plus. Et il avait relevé la tête, regardant Kanda, presque souriant maintenant, et Kanda se pencha juste un petit peu en avant pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Mmm.

Une des mains de Lavi se posa sur l'arrière de la tête de Kanda, le rapprochant, et leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent à l'unisson, tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Pour le moment, c'était tendre, doux et silencieux, à l'exception de leurs souffles qui s'échouaient sur les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs corps se pressaient étroitement l'un contre l'autre, les mains commençaient doucement à se promener et à toucher, retrouvant parfaitement les formes familières de l'autre dans l'obscurité.

Oublié l'orage, cela pourrait les occuper comme il faut. Après tout, ils étaient réveillés, dans le noir, et il y avait des éclairs constants et des grondements à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autre ?

Sans oublier que cela semblait aider Lavi à oublier qu'il avait peur. Kanda doucement mais sûrement poussa le roux en arrière, rajoutant un peu plus de passion dans le baiser, caressant le torse et les bras de ce dernier, lentement mais fermement. Le roux l'embrassa en retour, ricanant un peu, et passa ses bras autour du Japonais, massant ses épaules avant de le pousser, et ils roulèrent en arrière, se battant, et parfois Lavi était au-dessus, parfois c'était Kanda, et tout ce temps ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, de s'encourager, parce qu'une fois qu'ils commençaient, il leur était difficile d'arrêter, surtout si tous les deux le voulaient.

Finalement quand Kanda se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus, il décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, parce que honnêtement, tous ces attouchements, ces baisers l'excitaient, et ça ne pouvait pas juste se finir la dessus. Doucement, presque moqueusement, il glissa une main sous la cuisse de Lavi, la souleva un peu et il se pencha en avant pour lécher le cou du roux, suivi d'un rauque « toi ou moi ? » Ses propres intentions étaient plutôt évidentes, mais il demanda tout de même, parce que le but premier était de réconforter Lavi, donc il avait son mot à dire.

Lavi semblait plutôt satisfait du traitement que subissait son cou, cependant malgré avoir entendu la voix de Kanda, il releva un peu la tête, avec un petit sourire penaud. « ... J'aurais vraiment aimé aussi comme ça, Yu, » marmonna-t-il, sa voix tout aussi rauque, parce que oui, la passion l'emportait également, qu'importe l'orage. « Mais avec le déménagement qu'on va devoir faire, il serait peut-être mieux qu'on puisse tous les deux marcher.. » Non, il n'aimait pas utiliser le pouvoir de régénération de Kanda comme ça, mais cela semblait la décision la plus logique, étant donné qu'ils devraient se lever et commencer à travailler à n'importe quel moment.

Les yeux de Kanda s'étrécirent un moment, la réponse était plus qu'évidente mais il décida que ce n'était pas si mal, même s'il était un petit peu déçu. Car ils avaient du boulot à faire après. C'était la meilleure option pour le moment, alors pourquoi pas. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas prendre d'initiatives. « C'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas _te_ porter en plus des cartons, » grommela-t-il, et il se baissa pour embrasser Lavi de nouveau.

Lavi essaya de le pousser avec l'intention de les renverser, cependant Kanda ne bougea pas. A la place, il se déplaça et se mit à califourchon sur lui, et le roux le regarda d'un air un peu interrogateur. Ne venaient-ils pas juste de se mettre d'accord-?

Kanda dut probablement lire dans ses pensées et gloussa presque, se reculant un peu de manière à ce que son souffle frappe les lèvres de Lavi, et il s'installa plus confortablement sur les hanches du roux, dont il pouvait sentir l'excitation montante en dépit des couches de tissus qui la séparait de ses fesses. « Tu n'as pas précisé les détails, » ronronna-t-il presque, avec un sourire prédateur, en embrassant à nouveau Lavi et en écrasant les hanches de ce dernier.

Oui, il allait _le_ faire, réalisa Lavi, et son excitation _s'éleva_ pratiquement à cette simple pensée. Son amant le chevauchant... C'était un vrai tour de force, puisque Kanda ne choisissait pas cette option quand il en avait la possibilité, mais c'était absolument merveilleux à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Le roux profita de ce moment pour se redresser et retirer l'élastique déserré de Kanda, et de soyeuses mèches brunes cascadèrent sur ses épaules... Ça devrait être un crime d'être aussi beau, sérieusement.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements soient retirés et éparpillés dans n'importe quelle direction, et à présent, ils étaient peau contre peau. Apparemment, s'être vu dénié les fesses de Lavi rendait Kanda d'humeur plutôt joueuse et moqueuse, car impitoyablement, il se frottait contre le roux mais juste assez légèrement pour ne pas correctement le stimuler. Le plus jeune homme se tortilla un peu et gémit.

« Yu, arrête d'être si sadique. »

Kanda sourit, satisfait, ses dents visibles pendant un moment. Il était vraiment très content des effets qu'il obtenait, ouais, bien qu'ils devraient peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses avant d'être interrompus, avant d'être obligés de sortir et d'aller emballer des merdes dangereuses à la place. Non merci.

Alors il se positionna, tout en ajoutant plus de touchers et de frottements frustrants, il attrapa ses fesses, réussit à trouver le sexe de Lavi pour s'y empaler, bien que ce ne soit pas très agréable, et le roux glapit, ne l'ayant pas senti venir. « A-attends, Yu, laisse-moi te préparer— »

« Rien à foutre, » siffla Kanda, un éclat sadomasochiste se reflétant sur ses dents au même instant qu'un autre éclair illumina la chambre une brève seconde. Et Lavi trembla de peur alors qu'il se sentait comme devant une sorte d'immense créature qui puisait sa force dans la nature elle-même, même si c'était _sa_ propre Innocence plutôt que celle de l'épéiste qui avait le pouvoir de se connecter avec la nature.

Et l'instant d'après, il rejeta la tête en arrière quand Kanda s'empala sur son érection toute entière, sans même un pause et sans préparation, ce qui signifiait qu'il était serré comme l'enfer, tout en sifflant silencieusement. Oui, c'était plutôt douloureux pour tous les deux, et a priori Kanda appréciait tandis que Lavi se déchirait presque, mais il parvint à se ressaisir et il attrapa les hanches de l'autre homme, fermement, gagnant un soupir satisfait. C'était amusant que l'épéiste aime spécialement qu'on touche ses hanches ou ses cheveux, mais oh merde, ce n'était pas le genre d'amusement que Lavi voulait pour le moment. « Toujours aussi violent, Yu, » chuchota-t-il amusé, bien qu'un peu essoufflé de cet assaut surprise.

« Tch' » grogna Kanda, écartant les cheveux de son visage d'un bref mouvement de tête et en bougeant un peu ses jambes pour s'installer plus confortablement, puis il poussa un peu sur les mains de Lavi. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulait et enserra les hanches du plus âgé plus fortement, ses doigts s'enfonçant légèrement dans la chair, et il était presque certain qu'il sentit cette magnifique créature empalée sur lui trembler de délice sur le moment.

Et à nouveau, sans prévenir, Kanda se souleva un peu et s'enfonça, avec un petit gémissement de plaisir, et le refit encore, et encore, et Lavi haleta et utilisa sa prise sur ce dernier pour l'aider à bouger, ses propres hanches se soulevant pour rencontrer celles de l'épéiste et accentuer ses coups de reins. La douleur s'effaça et très rapidement ça devint oh trop bon, et tous les deux étaient évidemment d'accord, tandis qu'ils maintenaient le rythme avec un enthousiasme grandissant. Oui, c'était juste parfait, mais Lavi n'y pensait pas pour le moment, parce qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien, juste _Oh mon Dieu, Oh Yu, Yu, Yu, Yu autour de lui, si énergique, Oh Yu_, et certaines de ces exclamations furent certainement prononcées dans ses halètements et gémissements. Les pensées de Kanda devaient probablement être similaires sauf qu'elles étaient dirigées vers Lavi : quoique comme toujours, il n'était pas vraiment vocal, il exprimait principalement son plaisir au roux, qui tentait de frapper le bon endroit, avec des grognements et des halètements, et Lavi trouvait toujours que c'était comme de la musique à ses oreilles.

Une nouvelle fois, Kanda s'empala durement, ses cheveux voltigeant, une expression sadique sur le visage, et encore une fois un éclair déchira le ciel noir pour envoyer une sorte d'effrayante et mystique lumière à travers la fenêtre, et Lavi trembla une nouvelle fois, en regardant l'épéiste avec peur et délice quand il essaya de soulever ses hanches aussi soudainement que possible.

« Putain, Yu, » gémit-il, agrippant l'autre homme aussi solidement que possible, dont la tête était rejetée en arrière, signe d'une sincère extase. « J'ai l'impression de baiser Satan ! »

Kanda ricana ce qui devait être l'équivalent d'un petit rire et s'enfonça à nouveau, se penchant un peu en avant de façon à pouvoir regarder Lavi dans les yeux. « Alors ça fait de toi la pute de Satan, » dit-il sérieusement avant de sourire à nouveau d'un air satisfait. Bordel, même s'il pensait devoir être offensé par ces mots, il se retrouvait à les aimer, parce que ces connards de Central pèteraient littéralement un câble s'ils entendaient ça, et là, eux, Kanda et Lavi, faisaient ce qui pouvait être considéré comme le pire des péchés juste sous leurs nez, et avec une conversation blasphématoire en plus. Ça le ravissait de savoir ça et que tous les deux se fichent de ce stupide Dieu aimé et détesté qu'ils étaient obligé de servir. La religion de Lavi était les faits, et Kanda avait ses propres dieux, ce pourquoi ces idiots devaient l'appeler un infidèle, mais ils s'en foutaient, parce que ces dieux étaient _bons_ et qu'ils n'avaient pas de règles toutes faites.

Lavi grognait un peu quand même à cette exclamation, tout en gardant le rythme. « Oh, c'était méchant, Yu, » dit-il d'une voix pantelante, s'enfonçant avec plus de force pour appuyer ce fait. « Arrête de gâcher l'ambiance, tu veux ? » Il devait réaliser la vraie signification de ces mots, et ses pensées sur ce sujet étaient exactement les mêmes que celles de Kanda. C'était ce qui les avait rapprochés : des avis partagés sur des points cruciaux, la plupart du temps.

« Tch' » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, cette fois complètement essoufflé, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que leurs mouvements deviennent encore plus rapides et puis soudainement leurs rythmes s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux finis : Lavi avec un grognement sourd et, peu de temps après l'avoir senti, Kanda avec un soupir tremblant. Le plus âgé prit une profonde inspiration et se dégagea du roux, puis s'écroula sur lui, tous les deux pantelants et essayant de retrouver leurs souffles. Aucun des deux n'avait besoin de dire que ça avait été bon, c'était l'une de ces rares fois où c'était évident, et rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit.

Lavi décida que ce n'était pas nécessairement vrai, parce qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, surtout dans des moments comme ça. « I love Yu, » chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il passa ses bras autour de Kanda, se tournant de façon à ce que tous les deux finissent sur le côté l'un en face de l'autre et il embrassa l'autre homme sur les lèvres, rapidement et doucement.

La réponse fut à nouveau monosyllabique « Tch' », mais d'un ton doux et plutôt tendre, et Lavi savait que c'était la réponse qu'il attendait, parce que Kanda était Kanda et qu'il ne disait pas des choses comme ça, mais il avait vraiment plein de façon de le montrer, si vous saviez où regarder.

« Ah, je le savais, » marmonna-t-il content, balançant légèrement Kanda et, comme il n'avait pas reçu plus qu'un léger coup dans les côtes en signe de protestation, il bougea un peu de façon à ce que Kanda soit installé contre sa poitrine et il enfouit son nez dans la belle et longue chevelure noire. Il y eu un grognement désapprobateur, mais c'était plus par principe que parce qu'il n'aimait pas être tenu comme ça.

Et maintenant, il faisait définitivement bon, et ils étaient trop fatigués pour se préoccuper de la tempête, donc ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se sentant protéger et à leur place pour un moment.

Juste quand ils commençaient à dériver dans un profond sommeil, le haut-parleur de l'étage siffla et comme par magie la voix de Komui brisa le silence de la nuit.

« Tous les préparatifs pour la transition sont terminés. A tous les Exorcistes et personnels, merci de vous dirigez vers le hall principal pour le briefing et aider pour le déménagement. »

Ils fixèrent l'obscurité un bon moment. Juste parfait.

« Putain, » dit simplement Kanda pendant que Lavi gémissait et passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait toujours un peu mal, mais ce n'était pas pire que ça l'aurait été pour Lavi, et ça aurait presque disparu dans une heure au plus, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Cependant un peu de sommeil aurait été bien pour tous les deux.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on doit se lever maintenant, » marmonna le roux avec un léger froncement de sourcils et il soupira avant de sourire chaleureusement à Yu et de le prendre dans ses bras, juste pour le plaisir. « On sera ensemble, hein ? Emballer et déménager, c'est si ennuyant, je veux au moins être avec Yu~ »

Kanda grogna silencieusement et haussa les épaules légèrement. « Ouais, pourquoi pas, » ronchonna-t-il. « Du moment que tu ne renverses pas un de ces trucs merdiques du laboratoire sur moi. »

« Fais-moi confiance, » roucoula Lavi et il l'embrassa encore et Kanda l'embrassa en retour.

Et puis, ils partirent.

::

**~ FIN ~**

::

* * *

::

... Et, on sait tous ce qui s'est passé après : en fait, Lavi renversa un truc merdique du laboratoire sur Kanda, ce qui a fait d'eux deux chibis. Mais c'est une autre histoire et qui a déjà été racontée... J'espère que vous avez aimés ! ;D


End file.
